Prologue
by Actress in Waiting
Summary: This is the prologue to a story I have been working on for a long while. Depending on feedback, I will post more. :3


❣ P R O L O U G E ❣

In a world of demons, and those who hunt them, there are people, companies if you will, who make a living from hunting the vampires who stalk the night. Many of these demons can take hundreds of lives in a single night... There seems to bee a large concentration of these beasts in England and Europe. Some say that this is due to the bloody history of the area... but it has not been determined whether this is true or not.

One particular company is renowned as the best. They travel the world over as directed by Her Majesty the Queen, exterminating the demons. The head of this company is named Alexander. Alexander Thyme... but this story is not about him. This is about the OTHER level of society in this vampire strewn world. Although there are those vampires who reek havoc and kill, there are some who have submitted to human control.

Because vampires have such a high mortality rate, and can withstand so much, many nobles have taken vampires on as servants. There are many public places that hire vampires for cheap labor, and so even the lowest human on the food chain can feel superior to something, for you see...

vampires are lower than scum.

Alexander had two vampiric servants who were often the reason for the success of his missions from the Queen. Their names were Tallen and Desiah. Tallen was strong, and powerful... some said he was the strongest vampire to ever walk the face of the Earth. He could quite literally do anything, and the fear and respect he got from all around him proved it. Desiah was the complete parallel to Tallen. Desiah was quiet, and reserved. He folded easily and quickly to demands, however he was just as skilled as Tallen.

Desiah, being the easy target he was, was often abused by the members of the Thyme house, only given any kindness from Madam Thyme, and the family butler Swain. Swain tried all he could to keep Tallen from being mean to Desiah, but the vampire still managed to slip past him, especially when the boys were sent to a private vampiric academy.

When the boys went to the academy, Tallen was the only one who was actually learning. Desiah was sent as his lackey. Desiah wasn't permitted to attend classes, nor was he allowed to try to teach himself with the materials with the school's materials. However, at the end of their 5th year at the school, right before they were to return home, Desiah disappeared.

It took the conjoined workings of both Swain and Tallen to find Desiah. And even then, they didn't find him for almost half of a year. When they finally brought him home, Master was furious. He beat Desiah within an inch of his life, and then forbid any of the other house hold members to tend to his wounds. Desiah was praying for death when suddenly one day Tallen walked into the cellar like room he was chained up in, and unhooked him from the wall.

Desiah wasn't sure, but he thought he could see tears in the other boy's eyes. Seeing those tears sent the younger boy into a panic. If something was going on that was bad enough to make Tallen tear up...

"Wh-What...?"

His voice was gruff from not having been used in so long. Tallen simply shook his head. As they walked into the main rooms of the manor, Desiah caught sight of how long he had been imprisoned in his own home. At least another 3 months had passed.

Master was standing in the foyer, and Swain was standing by the door with his head down. The butler didn't look up at all. Master broke the uneasy silence.

"This is it, Desiah. This will be your final punishment for what you have done."

"M-Master?"

"Good-bye, Desiah."

Swain took a hold of Desiah's arm and slowly lead him out of the building. The vampire's mind was spinning, he didn't know what was going on.

He sat silently in the back seat of the car. Swain pulled up to a street Desiah had only ever seen in passing. The butler, Desiah's only actual friend finally spoke.

"This is where you get out, bud... wait here. You'll know what to do when the time comes. I'm... I'm sorry."

He didn't get out of the car. Desiah let himself out, clutching the small bag that Tallen had carelessly handed to him at the last moment. Desiah looked at the sidewalk, covered in day-old snow. This was it...

He sat on a snow-less part of the curb...

...all alone in the world.


End file.
